La esperanza de Killua
by Tenshibara
Summary: Para Killua, cuya vida siempre estuvo atada a deseos ajenos, el cielo es claro signo de su liberación; a pesar de que nunca podrá olvidar al asesino que dejó atrás porque él también es parte de quien es ahora. Este fanfic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. Azul esperanza

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi.

Este fanfic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

* * *

 **Azul esperanza**

Era fascinante, y hasta cierto punto esperanzador. Sus ojos, su atuendo, hasta su más poderosa habilidad se tornaba del bello color del cielo. Se preguntaba si era coincidencia o no que alguien como él, un asesino, llevara en sus genes el bello tono del vasto océano. Fuera lo que fuese, sentía que, del mismo modo que el cielo y el mar se movían a su antojo, él sería capaz de ser libre y ver el mundo sin nada que obnubilara su pensamiento. Sin embargo, jamás lo admitiría porque era demasiado vergonzoso, rayano en lo cursi.

Aunque no contaba con que Alluka siempre estuviera pendiente de cada acción que él realizaba y ¿cómo podía pasar por alto la actitud casi compulsiva de su hermano cuando se trataba de colores?

—¡Este! —Sus dedos se deslizaron por la resbaladiza tela de un impermeable verde.

Pronto empezaría el otoño y con ello la temporada de lluvia. Killua, como buen hermano mayor que se consideraba, no podía permitir que alguien tan frágil como Alluka enfermara —y menos cuando no sabría cómo cuidarla—.

—¿No lo preferirías en azul? —dijo el mayor de manera desinteresada aunque Alluka no pasó por alto el brillo entusiasta en sus ojos.

—… —Le dirigió una mirada dubitativa para luego sonreír ampliamente—. ¿Tú crees?

—El azul le sienta bien a Alluka —Hizo énfasis en el atuendo con el que iba ataviada.

—¿Y el verde no?

—Oh —Killua alzó las cejas y desvió la mirada—. B-bueno… Supongo que sí. Es tu ropa, después de todo. Elige con lo que te sientas a gusto —Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida ligeramente exasperado.

—¡Yay! —celebró con alegría.

Sabía que su hermano estaba enojado porque, irremediablemente, estaba lidiando con un caprichoso; y, como para azuzar más la tensión, ella se consideraba aún más caprichosa, al punto que, hasta ese momento, seguía invicta en su juego mental que consistía en ver quién era capaz de cumplir sus pequeños deseos cotidianos e imponerse sobre el otro.

Killua se hallaba recostado de la pared cuando Alluka salió a su encuentro. De manera triunfal, le mostró su nueva adquisición, a lo que el joven Zoldyck atinó a bufar y ladear el rostro con indignación. Se adelantó unos cuantos pasos y Alluka, más divertida que culpable, se percató que el formidable cazador que tenía al frente era capaz de enojarse por cosas tan banales como que prefirieran otro color sobre su favorito.

Se sintió feliz. Saber que Killua había madurado tanto desde que eran pequeños y aun así preservaba rasgos propios de alguien de su edad, lograba teñir de esperanza el futuro que ansiaba con ahínco, un futuro que quería caminar junto a él.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Como siempre, me entran dudas existenciales cuando se trata del género de Alluka, pero como Killua considera que es niña y él es quien la conoce mejor, yo también la trataré de "ella". Con eso aclarado, te invito a leer el siguiente drabble :)


	2. La soledad del asesino

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi.

Este fanfic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

* * *

 **La soledad del asesino**

La sangre salpicó en su rostro. No le gustaba ensuciarse en el trabajo, pero su objetivo ofreció más resistencia de lo usual y, a pesar de su velocidad, había estado a punto de ser dominado por la fuerza del fornido adulto al que debía asesinar. Pero se las había arreglado, siempre lo lograba. Y luego de cumplir su misión, se sentía vacío, como si una parte de su alma, de aquello que lo hacía humano, se hubiera ido con esa vida.

La luna brillaba intensamente en el firmamento mientras las gotas empezaban a caer y diluir el líquido espeso que comenzaba a coagularse y expandirse alrededor de sus pies y el cadáver, borrando todo rastro de evidencia. Una vez más, estaba solo. Hacía tan solo tres minutos lo seguía, luego de un minuto, forcejaba con él hasta que, medio minuto después, logró atravesarle el cuello limpiamente, obsequiándole una muerte rápida y no tan dolorosa.

Dejó que la lluvia corriera entre sus dedos y limpiara sus manos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era el sonido débil de su corazón? ¿El escozor que nublaba su visión? ¿El sentimiento de haber cometido un error a pesar de que todo había salido perfecto? ¿Por qué le dolía todo? ¿Por qué si estaba vacío? ¿Por qué si siempre había estado solo quería que alguien le hablara y se preocupara por quien era y no lo que podía llegar a ser?

Sus pupilas se fijaron en el cuerpo y se preguntó quién había sido esa persona, si merecía morir. Nunca se había detenido a pensar, solo acataba sus órdenes con la fidelidad de un robot. ¿Estaba bien asesinar por dinero, por seguir el ejemplo de su familia, por demostrar que era digno? Sin embargo, lo odiaba, escalar solo hacia la cima, valiéndose de miles de cadáveres no era satisfactorio, llegar al pico sin nadie que lo felicitara no lo entusiasmaba.

Si nunca le había molestado estar solo, ¿por qué tenía miedo? Temía convertirse en un monstruo, en la marioneta de alguien más; pero no era solo eso. Killua entraba en pánico al imaginarse en un mundo donde existieran tan solo él y la soledad, devorándolo centímetro a centímetro, hundiéndolo en un mar vicioso capaz de hacerle olvidar quién era —aunque no estaba seguro de ser realmente alguien—.

En ese instante, Killua se dio cuenta que ese trabajo no era su aspiración y, si continuaba, viviría por siempre cubierto por el velo negro de la soledad. Una vez más, se obligó a mirar el cadáver hasta fijarse en una tarjeta azul que sobresalía de su bolsillo. Le picó la curiosidad en lo más profundo de su consciencia y, aunque sabía que estaba contra las reglas usurpar cadáveres, no aguantó sacarla y leer lo que ponía.

—¿Licencia de cazador? —Alzó una ceja y la regresó. No tenía la menor idea de qué significaba; pero algo, su instinto quizás, le decía que esa podría ser la salida del oscuro abismo que le deparaba el destino si no reaccionaba.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!

Siempre me he preguntado cómo debió ser para Killua el darse cuenta que estaba haciendo algo que no lo satisfacía y, pues, este es el resultado. Supongo que aún me falta experiencia para escribir buenos drabbles, así que estoy dispuesta a leer cualquier sugerencia :)

Con eso me despido.

¡Buen día!


End file.
